Blooming Love Of The White Rose
by nim1980
Summary: It started innocent and amusing at first. Weiss sitting and leaning against the pillow that was leaning on the headboard of her bed, and Ruby sitting on her lap as they watched the show on the Scroll. Then it turned into that, where Weiss cracked over time as Ruby 'innocently' tempted her. [Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents of two girls' first time and PWP. NSFW fiction.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Warning! This fiction contains graphic sexual contents of two girls having consenting sex with each other. Sexual contents consist of two girls that are underage and having consensual sex, as well as experiencing their loss of virginity. You have been warned, as this is fictional and not for literal purposes. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The rain was pouring down in the early afternoon. In Team RWBY's room, there were two girls comfortably close and lazing about together on the white-haired girl's bed. However, the white-haired girl was rather distracted and aroused by the red-haired girl sitting on her lap.

"Oh, I love this part! The muscled-dude carries a rapier just like yours, Weiss." The red-haired girl looked to the white-haired girl with an astonished gleam in her grey-eyes.

Weiss quirked a brow and looked at the man wielding the rapier elegantly, yet ineffectively in the show.

Weiss snorted at the unimpressive display, "I doubt that caveman is going to last long, Ruby." Her sarcasm caused the red-haired girl to giggle.

"Well duh! He's going to break the rapier with the way he uses it compared to you. But it's funny good to watch." Ruby turned her head back to the Scroll that was playing her favourite show.

The two girls were watching the show on Weiss' bed leaning on the footboard. Weiss sat cross-legged with her back to the pillow leaning on the headboard of the bed, while Ruby was sitting on Weiss' lap and watching the show happily. The girls were in their pyjamas, since the rain had soaked their regular clothes. Moreover, they had three days off from school after finishing a mission that took three weeks of hunting Grimms and finding lost caches of Dust in an unexplored jungle.

The other two teammates of RWBY were on a date as soon as they had reported to school. Whatever the two of them were doing, were clearly indicating something romantic between them, but that was none of Ruby or Weiss' business. Weiss and Ruby were tired of going anywhere after their mission, and returned to the academy's dorm to relax. Unfortunately, the rain had caught them both just when the academy was in their sights.

"That's stupid! Why would you trade a functioning Cannon-Powered Dust Rapier for a Blaster Shock Whip that is obviously in poor condition?" Ruby's outburst nearly startled Weiss.

Weiss secretly grinned at the frustration Ruby had at the blundering hero wielding a broken weapon with a smug on his face. Ruby groaned and started rambling about the lack of details on the whip's function and technical aspects. Ruby could be a dork when it came to weapons, but Weiss loved her just for that. Weiss would not deny it, because Ruby was pretty much a real genius when it came to any weapons – even the ridiculous ones in the show Ruby was watching.

"Nooooo!" Ruby wailed and lunged forward to grab the Scroll, "The whip doesn't work like that! It's using slug shells so that the whip can vibrate and strike harder per shot, amplifying the speed with each swing and…"

Then there was that, wherein Weiss could only smile amusedly at the dorkiness of Ruby. Weiss was about to pull Ruby back since she could not see the show, but her blue-eyes 'accidentally' gaze at the scrumptious, cleavage of Ruby's bottoms. Weiss could feel the impending doom as the long pants Ruby wore slipped down with each shake of the hips. Wait… no… underwear…

"Puh!" Weiss shot her head up and accidentally slammed the back of her head on the headboard with a soundly thud.

Ruby was startled surprised and turned to look at Weiss, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay Weiss?" The concerned grey-eyes were filled with fear as blood dripped down Weiss' nose.

Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby pulled her head down to check the back of her head.

"Where does it hurt? Are you dizzy? Do you need an ice pack?" Ruby rambled on worriedly as she hugged and gently caressed Weiss' head to her chest.

That unfortunately, made Weiss realise how very, very, soft Rub's breasts were. The nosebleed only got worst as the blood rushed up to Weiss' cheeks, and the smell of Ruby, as sweet and fine as roses. Weiss was losing control of reason as arousal and lust thrummed across her body. Thankfully, Weiss did not need to act on it as Ruby got away from her to grab an ice pack.

"Wait." Weiss grimaced as the blood spurted out a little from her nose at the sudden increase of her tone.

Weiss looked up and said, "You're shirt has got blood on it." Her words came out a bit inelegantly despite having to cover up her nose from dripping down.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You're more important." Ruby proceeded to get an ice pack from the refrigerator after pulling off her own shirt.

Weiss did not even notice Ruby's top was naked, as she was busy looking up as to avoid ruining her nightgown, and blushing at the reply Ruby gave. It did not take long for Ruby to return to Weiss' bed with an ice pack in one hand, and a towel in the other hand.

"Here, press the towel to your nose and then slowly lower your head." Ruby gave the towel to Weiss and sat on her knees in front of Weiss on the bed.

Weiss took the towel pressed it to her nose and slowly lowered her head as told, but that only fuelled her doom and arousal. Weiss' eyes widened at the clear and tantalizing view of Ruby's soft boobs and beautiful pink nipples. Weiss did not hear what Ruby had said to her, but she was drawn in closer until her face was nestled between Ruby's bosoms. At this rate, Weiss not only died from blood loss, but also from the wonderful feeling of heavenly, soft boobs pressed on either sides of her face.

Not that Ruby's breasts were as big as her sister's breasts, but Weiss cannot deny the wondrous feeling of wanting to touch them. No! Weiss thought with a jolt.

"I'm sorry! Does it still hurt? I'll be careful. Just keep lying on me." Ruby said, tenderly holding and pressing the ice pack to the bruise at the back of Weiss' head.

Well, Weiss could consider herself either lucky, or unfortunate if she could even keep the blood from rushing up to her head. Weiss dared not to even breathe, lest she felt more of the soft breasts rub against her face, or the wonderful scent that might break the last of her control. Ruby took notice that Weiss was barely moving now.

"Weiss? You're not dead, are you?" Ruby's sweet and concerned voice got Weiss to respond in a stutter.

"N-n-n-no, Ruby." Weiss answered, shutting her eyes to keep of the lewd thoughts off her head and the temptation as well.

"Why aren't you wearing a bra? Don't you know at any time somebody might just come barging in seeing you half-naked?" Weiss scolded, earning a giggle from Ruby.

"Nobody's going to come in except for our two teammates. Besides, we're both girls." Ruby said.

"That may be, but if they open the door, anybody behind them can see you, naked." Weiss seethed and felt protective of Ruby being seeing naked by anyone.

"Hmm… I guess you're right." Ruby admitted and got off the bed carefully without stirring the bed's springs.

"Good. Now, give me the ice pack and put- Wait, what are you-" Weiss exclaimed, as she felt two pair of soft mounds press on her back.

Ruby grinned as she sat behind Weiss and pulled Weiss' head back to her chest, "There we go! Now you'll feel much better."

Weiss opened her eyes and stared at the grey-eyes looking at her with mirth.

"Eh? Where did you put the ice pack?" Weiss was finding it difficult to calm down her rapid, beating heart as she stared at the beautiful smile shown to her.

"Between my boobs. Where else would I put it? Think of it like, you are sleeping on a pillow. Are you comfortable, Princess?" Ruby's innocent attempt made Weiss flutter and stutter with utter embarrassment (excitement).

"Y-y-you d-d-d-dunce!" Weiss' face was red as a tomato, "They can still see your… your-" She was having a hard time saying side-boobs.

Ruby giggled and wrapped an arm around Weiss' waist, "Relax Princess, I have you nicely hiding my assets from leering-eyes. Now we can watch the show all comfy and snuggly like this."

Weiss flustered as Ruby shifted her body and the Scroll for the both of them to watch. It was not making it any safer for Weiss to just jump on Ruby and lavish the sweet, soft body she was feeling as of now. The ice pack was nestled in between and on the cleavage of Ruby's breasts with Weiss' head resting on top of them. Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt the faintest graze of Ruby's nipples pressing at her shoulder-wings. Then there was also the rise and fall of Ruby's chest per breath, making Weiss realise how very tempting it was not to touch them with her own hands.

"Ar-aren't you cold?" Weiss asked, and as tempting as the position she was in, Ruby might not fare well with the ice pack freezing the chest.

"Nope. Now shush and rest easy." Ruby patted her hand on Weiss' stomach, receiving a light and defeated groan from Weiss.

Well, what could Weiss do? Ruby could be very persistent when it came to helping someone, and this was no exception. Weiss decided not to put up a fight, or else she would feel each rub of Ruby's breasts at the back of her head and rouse her lust and control. Ruby was of course, enjoying Weiss on her chest despite of the ice pack between her breasts. Ruby just wanted the both of them to feel relaxed and comfortable together. Little did Ruby know that she was tempting Weiss and herself of arousal, unless… that was what Ruby wanted.

Weiss sighed and tried not to think of the wonderful mounds she was resting on by watching the show. Ruby smiled as she felt Weiss relax her weight onto her, allowing her to catch a scent of Weiss' hair. Ruby blushed as the smell made her shudder, and Weiss felt it. However…

"Ruby…" Weiss was going to die for this, "Can you just… put away the ice pack?" Yup, she knew it, because her heart was thudding too fast in anticipation.

"But you're bruise might swell up." Ruby looked down and saw the frown on Weiss' face.

"I'm not comfortable when you're getting freeze burn on your chest. Therefore, let me rest on your chest normally." Weiss stated, and grinning as Ruby's cheeks slowly turned red.

"B-b-b-b-bu-…" Ruby stuttered, as Weiss leaned up and put aside the towel pressed to the nose.

Weiss turned on the bed and wordlessly took the ice pack off Ruby's chest to the floor.

"Weiss! The floor's gonna'-" Ruby was just about to get up and pick up the ice pack, but she was gently pushed back against the pillow leaning on the headboard.

Ruby yelped and closed her eyes as she braced for her head to hit on the headboard, but it did not happen. Gently cushioning Ruby's head and shoulders was the pillow that had slipped down with Weiss' speedy tug and adjustment of the both them. Weiss straddled over Ruby with a look of unfettered lust, as she had felt and recalled the pair of nipples grazing her back. It was a spine shivering feeling that made Weiss snap and need to feel Ruby's breasts, now.

"Wow…" Weiss uttered, her blue-eyes fixated on Ruby's breasts and the beautiful pink coloured nipples jiggling for a brief moment.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to meet the concentrated blue-eyes staring somewhere on her, but not on her eyes.

"Weiss…?" Ruby called out, her cheeks slowly taking a red blush at the prickling, intense gaze Weiss had on her.

Weiss swallowed, "You're… really beautiful…" She said aloud, her eyes sculpting and carving every inch, crook, and curves of Ruby's body into her brain.

Ruby shuddered and felt the heat bloom into her loins, "You… You're joking… right?" Despite of what she had heard from Weiss' lips, she had yearned for Weiss' attention to a deeper level.

Weiss snapped her eyes and stared at Ruby's grey-eyes, "I'm not…"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and raised them to her lips, tenderly kissing the pad of each fingers as she uttered, "You… are… very… enchantingly… beautiful."

The husky whispers, breaths, and kisses tickling Ruby's fingers sent arousing, electrifying shivers down to her arms, across her shoulders, swirling to the back of her neck, and finally straight down her spine. Ruby burned with arousal as the heated, sharp look from Weiss' eyes constricted her breath, but she was hoping for that 'something' to fill in that one more gap.

Ruby licked her lips, "Then… how am I to answer such blissful words?" She asked as her grey-eyes stared tenderly, yet wantonly into blue-eyes.

Weiss stared long and hard, as her heart rapidly beat in her chest at the look Ruby gave, unspoken and undeclared love. Was Weiss willing to step into the throes of love, and someone that has no noble heritage or birthright? But this was Ruby; the dorky, adorable, and energetic team leader has captured Weiss' heart.

Ruby has not heard an answer or reply to her hopeful question. As innocent as Ruby may be, her thoughts had many times hoped for a day that Weiss would touch her with those elegant fingers all over her body. It seemed like Ruby had mistaken this for love, but bodily desires and needs, friendship and company. Ruby turned her head to the side and avoided showing her despair to Weiss.

However, a gentle hand slipped under Ruby's cheek, tenderly and warmly turning her head to meet a red-faced, frowning Weiss. Weiss saw the look of hope turned into despair, and it stung her heart deeply and into her soul. There was no mistaking it, and there was no turning back.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered, thick and anticipating the words that came from her mouth and in her heart.

"I know I have accepted you as my girlfriend, and that both of us have been holding back for eight months. I want this… **love** between us real, and it is difficult for me because I will lose control. Do you know how tempting it is for me to touch you and ignore the rational side of me?" Weiss lowered her head to Ruby's face.

Ruby held back a squeak and puckered her lips, but instead, Weiss went for her earlobe and nipped it. Ruby jolted and blushed furiously as she hummed in ecstasy.

"I imagined what you…" Weiss whispered close to ruby's ear, "Would taste like…" Her tongue darted out and licked along the outer curves of Ruby's ear.

Ruby hissed and clenched her hands with a shaky grip on the bed's sheet.

"To see you shudder…" Weiss blew into Ruby's ear, burning a hot a shiver all over Ruby's body with a deep sigh from those lips.

"Writhe…" Weiss' lips pecked and kissed wetly down the side of Ruby's neck, as each kisses accelerated their already thudding hearts.

"Moan…" Weiss reached down and kissed the arch of Ruby's neck, and then grazing the tip of her tongue down along the collarbone.

"Weiss…" Ruby softly moaned, her eyes turning bleary as her stomach churned and fluttered with anticipation and thrill.

"Make you call my name…" Weiss kissed, sucked, and licked at the wet spot the ice pack had stained on Ruby's chest.

Ruby shivered and arched her body with each deep suck Weiss gave between her breasts and the valley of her breasts. Ruby could barely keep still when she was burning all over, wanting for more, but Weiss had hands had pinned beside her.

"Mark every inch of you with my lips…" Weiss kissed and pressed her lips on the underside of Ruby's breasts, making it jiggle with each long retreat as she circled around on both sides.

"Weiss!" Ruby moaned aloud, her legs clamping and rubbing together as the wetness of her virgin flower leaked its sweet nectars.

Weiss ceased and lifted herself up, raising her lips and finally kissed the wanton lips. Their hummed reverberated across their body, and the flames of ecstasy soothed into a gentle, tender love as their tongues met. Fleshes of their lips pressed against each other, moaning, sighing, and humming with each lick, graze, and twist of their tongues, covering the canals and every corner of their mouths.

Weiss could feel it, hear it, as Ruby sighed and called her name like a mantra. Weiss lowered her hips and dry humped their cloth-covered crotch against each other. The grazing of fabric, but heated loins caressing their wet folds, intensified as their kisses turned sloppy and deep. The sounds of their hearts beat so loud that it unified the grinds of their loins.

Ruby lost it, moaning so loud in Weiss' mouth that her orgasm blanked mind. Weiss shuddered and twined her fingers with Ruby as the orgasm reverberated across her, nearly reaching climax herself. But, as Ruby arched her back as Weiss' delved her tongue deep inside Ruby's mouth, the hard press of their crotch together finally brought Weiss to a climax.

Their orgasmic shuddering forced them to part their mouths and release a blissful moan of ecstasy. Their pants and leaking folds, burned with soaking wet nectars upon their climax, drenching a spot at their cloth-covered loins. Their orgasms lasted for a short while, and as their orgasms end, the yearning was still burning. The smell and sweat of each other, has brought them a renewed arousal and desire.

"Wei-… *huff* Weiss… *huff*" Ruby panted, "You didn't cover my nipples…" She said, making Weiss raise up and look at her with a quirked brow and an expression of 'Are you serious?' look.

Ruby giggled and finally had her hands cupped to Weiss' cheeks, pulling Weiss down for a soft and tender kiss that spoke and desired more.

Parting their lips, Ruby asked, "I've been waiting for this, and if my first times is you, then it would make me very happy." Her eyes glazed with suppressing tears, tears that merit all the joy and affection she had for Weiss.

Weiss blushed and smiled a rare smile only for Ruby, placing a hand to Ruby's cheek and stroking her thumb tenderly on the beautiful, flushed skin.

"There's no turning back. Are you sure?" Weiss' gaze was full affection and deep love for the girl that warmed and filled her heart with joy.

Ruby smirked saucily, "Sure I'm sure, 'cause the buds down there…" she pulled Weiss' hands and teasingly glided the fingers across her shoulder, down her breasts, until the fingers touched the peaks of her nipples.

Weiss swallowed hard, as her eyes darkened with lusts and stared at Ruby intensely.

Ruby hissed and shivered, "I'm all yours to 'nip' at, Princess…"

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Hello! And Wowsers was this difficult to write. I wanted something that started with teasing, and then including orgasmic dry humping. The transition I hoped for was that it started with soft and gentle, and then it builds itself up into steamy and arousing.**

**Of course, there was also the part about losing their virginity, and it was originally supposed to be on this chapter, but it didn't feel right and that it was too early to begin with. So, I wanted to make sure that it was comfortable to read first, and make it a special moment for the two characters.**

**It's not over yet, as I want to hear how you feel about the story, and whether or not if you feel about their first time may have an effect on you, regardless that it is fictional. A person's first time is special, so I don't want to cause any discomfort to anyone. It is going to be a few couple more of chapters, and other than that, I humbly and deeply apologise if in any way that I have made you uncomfortable, and should the next chapter (which surely will) consists about losing their virginity to the romantic partners**

**For now, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Warning! This fiction contains graphic sexual contents of two girls having consenting sex with each other. Sexual contents consist of two girls that are underage and having consensual sex, as well as experiencing their loss of virginity. You have been warned, as this is fictional and not for literal purposes. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Weiss leaned down and pecked her lips to Ruby's cheek, "We're doing this together." She said with a smile, straddling over Ruby's hips and leaning back to pull off her nightgown.

Ruby placed her hands to Weiss' knees and watched as the sight of her lover's skin come unveiled: gazing at the gorgeous, lithe curves of Weiss' hips, and following up was the gentle, smooth stomach and waist, and then her breasts, protected by the elegant garment of her bra. Ruby drooled at the sight of Weiss' half-naked body, and the swells of the breasts pressed up by that bra.

But what caught Ruby's eyes the most, was when Weiss finally got the nightgown off, and the milky, long, beautiful white hair curtained down around Weiss' face. Then, when Weiss dropped the nightgown to the floor, raised her head, and brushed back her long white-hair to the back of her shoulders, Ruby's heart skipped and gasped at how beautiful she is at that moment. Weiss still is and was beautiful to Ruby anyway. Weiss' eyes fluttered and curiously looked at Ruby below her, being stared at with awe and shock.

Weiss blushed and consciously folded her arms to her chest, "I must look flat compared to you."

Ruby quickly got up and sat upright on the bed and grabbed Weiss' hands, "I-I ha-haven't gotten a good look… at them." She stuttered, but her eyes were clear and serious.

Weiss reluctantly allowed Ruby to pull her arms away from her chest, exposing her breasts to Ruby's eyes.

"Woah! They're really pretty racy… and pretty." Ruby grinned as Weiss glared at her.

"The bra or my… breasts...?" Weiss asked embarrassingly, as she had been wearing the set of underwear only for sleeping occasions – and should Ruby and her get more intimate.

Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss' wrist to her lips and kissed it, "Can I touch both of them?" She asked excitedly.

Weiss gave a lopsided grin and rolled her eyes, "Yes you may, and you better give a good compliment."

Ruby giggled and released Weiss' hand to 'grope' Weiss' breasts, "Oh, I will…" She lecherously said.

"Mmh!" Weiss shuddered as Ruby suddenly palmed her breasts through the fabric, while the fingers traced the designs of snowflakes on the bra.

"They feel good to touch, but I bet you want me touch underneath it." Ruby chuckled and gave a little yelp as Weiss pinched her thigh.

"You're not going with the moment." Weiss glared and frowned at Ruby, but her heart was racing fast with Ruby's hands on her breasts.

Ruby pecked her lips to Weiss' nose, "I'm sorry sweets. You just look so good and pretty, and beautiful, and pristine, and-"

Weiss silenced Ruby with an index finger to the lips, "Ruby – kiss, strip, and fuck me." She said and blushed furiously, rarely using such vulgar words.

Ruby growled lustfully and pulled Weiss in for a deep kiss. Weiss hummed and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, busying her hands to stroke Ruby's scalp and nape. Ruby shivered excitedly as each stroke from Weiss' hands stirred her own hands to knead Weiss' breasts. Weiss moaned and opened her mouth, allowing Ruby's tongue to delve into her mouth and caress her needy tongue.

Tender licks and soft suckles emitted from their mouths, as inviting tones of hums aroused their dripping, wet cores. Weiss was hot, too hot with the bra still on her, but hummed approvingly and impatiently when Ruby slipped both hands to touch her breasts, shifting the cups of the bra upwards. Ruby squeezed Weiss' breasts, and then she kissed her way down to Weiss' chin, neck, and then the collarbone. Weiss shuddered and sighed, as she shakily moved her hands to the back to unclasp the clip of her bra.

As soon as the sound of a click was heard, Ruby nipped down to Weiss' breasts and helped removed the bra. Weiss quickly wrapped her arms around Ruby's head, arching her back as she felt the rough suckle on the curve of her breast. Weiss tried to call out to Ruby, but it turned into a deep mewl that sent delightful shivers down her spine. Ruby had her lips around a nipple; suckling and pulling on it as her other hand fondled the other breast.

Weiss felt too good to notice herself swaying, shuddering, and tipping to the side, had Ruby not a placed an arm at her back to keep her steady. Ruby was elated to pleasure Weiss, and that they had been doing dry-humps with bare tops to understand each other's pleasure zones enough to enjoy touching each other. Ruby grinned and knew a spot that would make Weiss tremble with excitement. Ruby's hand at the back of Weiss' back, slipped down to the small of the back, grazing and rubbing around with her fingers just above the lower mounds.

"Ooh! That's good! I'm close!" Weiss released a deep moan and tightened her arms around Ruby' head, only to receive more pleasure as the mouth pressed both her breast and nipple.

Weiss suddenly reached orgasm and shook in ecstasy, as Ruby continued to lavish on her nipple. Ruby herself was next to orgasm, but hearing the lewd sound of ecstasy out of Weiss' mouth, intensified her want to prolong the climax. Ruby gave tender licks to the nipple while Weiss came down from her high

But, just as Weiss climax calmed down, Ruby quickly latched her lips to the other nipple. Weiss hissed and put her hands down onto Ruby's shoulders, digging her fingernails into the shoulders. Ruby hissed and Weiss sighed as shuddering breaths blew at the hardened nipple. Ruby could hear Weiss' heart thudding softly and faster, as she slipped hands inside the sides of the panty and pulled it down, caressing the thighs along the way.

Weiss was losing her grip on Ruby, barely taking the time to calm down as another orgasm sought release. Ruby stopped to look at her lover with half-lidded eyes, and lips wet with a strand of saliva strung on to Weiss' nipple. Weiss growled and frowned, as she impatiently stripped her panty off to the floor and pushed Ruby to lie down on the bed. Ruby gave a surprised yelp as her head fell back onto the pillow, and then she shuddered as Weiss nipped at the apex of her hips, pulling down her pants while at it.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby called out, shivering with arousal as Weiss licked and kissed down the length of her legs and finally exposing her lower part, getting naked with Weiss.

With a stare so dark and deep with lust, Ruby clamped her mouth shut as the core of her sex dripped and throbbed with want. Weiss gently put Ruby's legs down and clambered back up with a sexy sway to her entire body, licking across the entire length of Ruby's body until she reached the lips. Ruby writhed and gave a long sigh, sensually jolting to the hot tongue leaving wet trails along her skin.

"Getting cocky, hmm?" Weiss whispered on Ruby's skin, smirking as the body twitched in response.

Suddenly, Ruby mewled Weiss' name as a hand cupped her dripping sex, arching her back at the same time as Weiss' lips reached her chest. Weiss continued her ministrations and tenderly stroked the wet folds, never entering in as tempting as it was for her to do so, but as deliciously satisfying it was to hear Ruby call her with a choked, arousing voice. Weiss stopped briefly at the pulse point of Ruby's neck, sucking and nipping there, and then she continued upwards so that her breasts would brush against Ruby's breasts.

The loud moan nearly startled Weiss, but drove her deeply aroused and pressed her lips to Ruby's lips. Weiss watched and enjoyed the lengthy breaths huffing out of Ruby's mouth, half-lidded eyes and brows scrunched as Ruby's fingernails scraping at the centre of her back; likely leaving two scratch marks on her back. Weiss hissed at the pain, but it did not stop her as she pressed her own core to grind on Ruby's thigh.

The girls moaned and fell into a haze of heart-pounding lust. Ruby could see the spots of white in her vision, and her voice uncontrollably letting out sounds that both embarrassed and aroused her. Weiss however, could feel the needy, slick folds becoming slippery as she rubbed faster alongside the grinding of her sex on Ruby's thigh.

"Cumming! I'm cum-!" Ruby's shriek was muffled as Weiss kissed her and twined their tongues, making her hug Weiss harshly and pressing their breasts together.

With one finale move, Weiss pressed her palm to the throbbing clit, and pushed them both to the edge and joined Ruby in a muffled cry of ecstasy. Weiss' eyes fluttered to stay open, gazing upon Ruby's eyes that rolled up to the head, which was a remarkable sight. Ruby barely took notice of her fingernails scratching harshly into Weiss' back, her toes curling as she raised her knees up, pressing fully against Weiss' sex as they both climaxed.

"Ruby!" Weiss moaned as she climaxed on Ruby's thigh blissfully.

Their sex fluids spilled forth, drenching and wetting their still unpenetrated vaginas. Weiss continued to give a few last stroke in rhythm of their orgasm, prolonging it as she satisfyingly watched Ruby's orgasmic expression.

Weiss shakily pecked her lips to Ruby's cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"Love- Aah!- Too…" Ruby hazily replied in a hoarse and sexy tone.

Ruby turned into mush; barely felling her arms droop down from Weiss' body. The blissful experience Ruby felt was a new level of ecstasy and bliss, because she finally felt Weiss' hand finally touch her. Although not inside, but it felt like a physical and spiritual touch for Ruby. Meanwhile, the velvety and slick feeling of Ruby's labia was ingrained into Weiss' head. Such a wondrous feeling it was that it made Weiss both nervous and excited. Weiss hoped that the book she had 'accidentally' read would not ruin their moment.

Weiss had read a book (to her embarrassment) on pleasuring women involving tender insertion to the vagina for those who had not had sex (or virgins) for a long while. Weiss blamed Blake for that particular book right next to her bed on the floor, but Yang could have done that instead. Anyway, Weiss imagined that the amount of fluids dripping from their cores should be enough to lubricate both of them. The thought of that made Weiss hungry for round three; but first, she wanted to look at her lover.

After placing a gentle kiss to Ruby's ear, she placed her hands on the bed and pushed herself up. The breath-taking sight of her unsated, but pleasured lover swept Weiss' breath away. Ruby's lips gaping open as she took shuddering breaths, her eyes droop half-lidded, her chest rising up and down to the rhythm of her breaths, and the sheen of sweat and saliva coated almost all-over her body.

"Jeez…" Ruby huffed, her eyes glazed with joy and bliss as she looked at Weiss.

Ruby smirked and limply placed a hand to her chest, "Like what you s-EEK?!" She huskily toned and ended with a little squeak at the crack of her voice; entirely embarrassing herself as Weiss laughed aloud.

Ruby whimpered, blushed, and covered her face with her hands. Never had Ruby felt so embarrassed than the first time she met Weiss. Weiss calmed down and lovingly smiled as she looked at Ruby, knowing and understanding just why she loves Ruby. Times like these had Weiss laughing or turned on at the new attempts Ruby tried to get her intimate, mostly laughing rather than aroused. Yet, Weiss could not help the comfortable flutters in her chest, just like now.

Weiss placed her hands on Ruby's shoulder and pulled so that they sat upright on the bed. Ruby gave an embarrassed, muffled moan as she was pulled up. Weiss resisted the urge to giggle, and smirked instead.

"Ruby~" Weiss chirped, and Ruby replied with a groan.

"Ruby Rose~, I bet you're _rosy_-embarrassed like _rubies_ behind that hand~." Weiss singsong and received a low growl and grey-eyes staring at her as the hands slid down to Ruby's cheeks.

"Weeeiiisss…" Ruby whimpered and pouted, muffled by the hand covering half of her face.

Weiss grinned amusedly as she took Ruby's hands into hers, and pulled them down to tenderly kiss the pouty lips. Ruby gave a low and embarrassed hum despite of the predicament.

"That was still sexy, despite of your fumbled attempt." Weiss complimented sincerely.

"Oh come on Weiss, that's what you always say – and while I love you pouncing and sending me to cloud nine; I want to… steal your breath away… like you always do." Ruby mumbled the last few words, blushing as she frowned to herself.

Weiss heart skipped a beat from the compliment, "Oh, I don't know… you're cute… and sexy." She saucily licked her lips and smirked as her eyes stared deep into Ruby.

Ruby shuddered and looked away with a low moan in her throat. Weiss guided Ruby's hand down to touch at wet vagina. Weiss had shifted and adjusted their position with a free hand, so that her legs were spread apart with Ruby, and their vaginas facing each other. Their legs angled up and positioned in an upside-down 'V', looping their legs through as their feet lay beside their buttocks.

"See? I'm wet by all the- Mmmh~ sounds of your voice, the softness of your body, and- ooh~" Weiss huskily said and then hissed when Ruby brushed her clit with a thumb.

Ruby's throat went dry and stared at her hand touching her lover's sex, aroused and yearning to plunge her fingers. But, Ruby jumped and sighed when Weiss' hand touched her own sex, stroking at her folds as two fingers spread open and close her labia.

"Wow… it's so hot and wet down here." Weiss huskily said, as her eyes gaze upon Ruby's arousing, blissful expression.

"Aaaah~ Weiss~…" Ruby mewled, her eyes fluttering when a thumb flicked her clitoris.

Weiss intertwined their fingers with their unoccupied hands and continued to stroke the folds. Ruby followed in rhythm with Weiss' strokes, pleasuring the both of them in rhythm. The feeling of slick, hot, and needy folds wanting their fingers was thrillingly heart throbbing.

"Can we… put a finger in?" Ruby huffed out, feeling her own sex needing Weiss' fingers inside.

Weiss stopped, and so did Ruby as their breaths slowly exhaled and inhaled.

Weiss nodded, "Let's start with one; and when we're comfortable, we add one more together." She suggested with a gentle and loving gaze.

"Okay. Cheers to our first time." Ruby cheered and replied with a smile.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You dunce." She endearingly said and grinned as she inserted a finger into Ruby's vagina.

Ruby moaned and squeezed their intertwined hands, "N-no fair!" She chirped with a smirk and inserted a finger into Weiss' vagina.

Weiss hissed blissfully as the feeling of a warm finger caressed the depth of her sex, as if stirring and touching a deep part of her. Ruby was feeling the same thing, and as impatient as she maybe, both girls carefully lubricated their velvety walls with their pussy juice. It aroused them greatly, and tempted them to just get on with it, but the feeling of touching each other's inside was too good and new for them.

"Feels so good." Ruby hummed as Weiss' finger caressed and stirred her insides, while she relished and carved the feeling of Weiss with every touch inside of the virgin flower.

Weiss agreed as she felt Ruby's walls throb and yearn for her touch, and the same goes for her own. They continued to thrust their middle fingers in, never too deep but enough to touch around the walls for a few, short moments. Eventually, their thrusts became slick and slippery with ease, and pulled their fingers out as they gave each other a look that they were ready.

"I love you, Weiss." Ruby smiled and gently squeezed their intertwined hands.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss smiled back and reciprocated with a gentle squeeze to their clasped hands.

Keeping their eyes aligned and locked, rubbing in circles at the gap of their wanting vaginas with two fingers. They gently pushed their fingers in, wincing and squeezing their intertwined hands as their insides spread open. They could feel their hymen tearing apart, as their fingers stopped halfway inside so that they could adjust to the length and girth of their fingers. Blearily looking at each other, with tears shedding unwillingly from their eyes, they shared a pained smile despite of their insides feeling like they have been split or drilled.

"You look s-silly, Weiss." Ruby commented, biting on her lower lip as the pain slowly settled down.

"D-don't… put up a brave face if it's painful, Ruby." Weiss glared and huffed as the pain eased out.

Since Weiss was the first to recover, she could feel and see the red liquid, blood, drip out from Ruby's vagina. Weiss worriedly look to Ruby's face, and Ruby just smiled and assured her.

"I'm okay. Just give me a few more seconds." Ruby said to allay the worry she saw in Weiss' eyes.

Weiss kept her fingers perfectly still and patiently waited for Ruby to feel comfortable. Soon, Ruby sighed with relief and nodded as she could relax her body a little. Weiss gently thrust inside Ruby with a tenderness she had not known, and pleased Ruby with a deep moan. Ruby followed with a thrust just as gentle and affectionate as Weiss, humming blissfully as the velvety, wet walls took their fingers with ease. It almost felt like their pain was just an ant's bite, but they did not dare to hurt each other with sudden movements.

"It feels so nice, inside of you, Ruby." Weiss' half-lidded eyes gazing upon Ruby's expression with aroused joy.

"You too; it's beautiful inside of you, Weiss." Ruby uttered, both enjoy the insides of Weiss and her own sex needing Weiss' fingers.

They explored with their most private depths with tender thrust of their fingers, marking and sculpting the throbbing walls with soft, yet long presses. Eventually, they managed to push their fingers in deeper, almost up to the knuckles that the heel of their palms could touch their clitoris. Their spine tingled and the walls of their sexes vibrated with exhilarating want.

"So good! More!" Weiss wantonly uttered, her hips moving on her own, starting slow with the tandem of the thrusting fingers in her.

"Faster! Go Faster!" Ruby uttered, lolling her head back and moving her hips, as the blissful haze clouded her mind and drown her in the pleasure of her lover's fingers inside of her.

Constant sighs, moans, and whimpers filtered the room, ignoring the volume of their voices becoming louder as their fingers stirred and thrust faster. They were getting better and comfortable at it, spreading and twisting their fingers to touch much of their lover's walls, and hearing the deep, throaty moans that spurred their arousal. They were about to climax, their hands though a bit sore from twisting, they pressed their palms to the peaking clitoris, jolting and arching their hips together against their palms.

They burst into a blissful climax, screaming out each other's names with abandon, as their hips shook and pushed against the fingers inside of them as they orgasm. In addition, the slapping of their palms prolonged and intensified their climax, barely missing a rhythm as their slick, wet, and hot juices ejaculated from their sexes.

Soon, as their climax simmered down, they pulled out their fingers with a tired, but sated sigh and fell back on the bed. Their head in the cloud and their heart beating too fast to utter or say words at the new and wonderful experience they just had. Except, Ruby, wanted more, and despite of the lethargy she could feel in her body, she pushed herself up on the bed and stared down at their vaginas.

Ruby bit her lips at the sight of the glistening vagina, both Weiss and hers, drenched in slick juices. There was a deep want to taste those fluids, but the sight of the blood worried her; not that they were still bleeding from their vaginas. Ruby clambered over to Weiss' body and looked at the blissful, peaceful face, gleaming with joy and glow. Light-blue eyes looked to grey-eyes, both sharing a tender warmth and joy from their next step of the relationship.

Ruby leaned down and kissed Weiss lips, and then she lie on the bed beside Weiss at the footboard of the bed. Weiss wrapped an arm around Ruby as they curled together, basking in the gentle afterglow, but not tired yet. They stayed that was for thirty-minutes, until Ruby spoke.

"You were great." Ruby was all but smiles and joy as was her tone.

Weiss smiled and turned her head to kiss Ruby's forehead, "That was new, but I suppose we should have to explain why we were moaning and screaming with abandon in here." She grinned as Ruby looked at her with a quirk of a brow.

"Now who's not going with the moment?" Ruby said amusedly, purring as Weiss stroked her hair and scalp.

"Right… and where am I supposed to sleep now that my bed is drenched with your love juice and blood?" Weiss enquired and laughed as Ruby's face turned into a shade of red.

Ruby pouted, whimpered and turned away from Weiss, allowing Weiss to spoon her.

"Don't be mad. I'm just joking, Ruby~." Weiss kissed the nape of Ruby neck and received a soothing hum, as her hand intertwined with Ruby's hand.

Ruby softly smiled and suggested, "Well, we could make an excuse that our clothes were wet and got the bed wet too. So… you could sleep with me, since the bed is 'wet'." She giggled as Weiss tickled her stomach.

"And allow you to humiliate me by saying, 'Weiss wet the bed and had a period.' instead." Weiss smirked as Ruby tapped at her arms in a cute laughing fit.

"Stop! Stop! You saw through me!" Ruby squealed and heartily huffed as Weiss stopped tickling her.

Weiss' rare smiled adorned her face, and it did not leave when Ruby turned her body to face and hug her.

"I love you~." Ruby blissfully said, as she cupped Weiss' cheek and smiled happily.

"Me too. I love you, Ruby." Weiss replied and intertwined her hand with Ruby's hand on her cheeks.

"Doesn't feel like we lost our virginity huh?" Ruby softly smiled as Weiss hummed in agreement.

"It doesn't bother me, really. Just as long I'm with you, traditions don't mean much to me; but I'm very glad that my first time was with you, before we started doing each other in." Weiss confessed and admitted sincerely, the honesty and affection clear on those light-blue eyes.

"Then, I could say the same of myself, with you, and to you." Ruby said happily, grey-eyes beaming and shinning with joy and love.

However, as they shifted their legs and leaned in to kiss their lips, the wet and uncomfortable patch on the bed made them pause.

"Eh-heh… Do you want to 'snuggle' up on my bed?" Ruby twitched her brow suggestively, and squeaked mirthfully as Weiss pinched the back of her hand.

Weiss smirked, "Ruby Rose, I would love to snuggle on your bed. After we showered, put on clean and fresh clothes, and make an excusable 'wet' bed." She turned her head and kissed Ruby's palm.

Ruby giggled and shot up on the bed, "Alright! One more sex in the shower!"

Weiss blubbered and shot up on the bed, "Ruby Rose!" Her face turned into a deep shade of red as Ruby hopped away and ran for the bathroom.

"Hahaha! Nice shade of _rubies_, sweet-cheeks." Ruby toothily grinned and swooped her head in before a pillow smacked at the door of the bathroom.

Weiss groaned but smiled lovingly as she got up the bed and looked to the floor. The abandoned ice pack had melted and left a stain on the floor. Weiss mischievously smirked as an idea popped in her head. Weiss looked for her Myrtenaster and grabbed it. With Myrtenaster in hand, she returned to the bed and turned the chamber to use an ice-element of Dust. Pointing the tip of the blade at the stained floor, Weiss cast and created a thin line of ice from it to remove the stain and let it float above her bed.

"Weiss~, I'm waiting~!" Ruby sung and called from behind the bathroom's door.

"Be right there, Ruby." Weiss dryly and amusedly replied, hearing the muffled giggle from behind the door.

Once the stain was gone and the thin line of ice hovered on the bed, Weiss let it solidly drop there and nodded at her work. The ice should melt by the time they were done in the bathroom, and… allow her more excuse and time with Ruby… in the shower… and the bed. Weiss quickly and properly put away her Myrtenaster with are, and then went towards the bathroom with her heart feeling lighter and brighter than ever.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Good tidings! Finally got to finish this piece, and it was sort of challenging to hit the balance for this chapter. What I wanted to dismiss the sex roles like 'top' and 'bottom', 'receiver' and 'giver', or 'assertive' and 'submissive'. I wanted it to be about two girls both giving and receiving mutually in sex. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way until the last segment, because Weiss had the roles for about two-thirds of the sex.**

**Another thing to note was that, the quality here is actually not as good, because the words and the vocabularies are just poor and lacking variations. I cannot remember those valuables words; and even if I did, its definition did not fit in with the sentences I want going to make. Regardless, I wanted to press on, because I really need to fuel my thirst and hunger for Yuri. Hmmmmm… (Shifts eyes worriedly)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this two-shot and that I managed to thread carefully about the virginity part. I'm not a traditional person, but I respect and understand those who has meaning and value about it. In this case, I want it to be the characters part solely as I think that Weiss is regally rebellious, while Ruby is free-spirited. So, that made me interpret Ruby and Weiss as such in the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect.**

**P.S:- Thank you to, Master Kosa, for pointing out the missing sentence and reviewing the first chapter. It has been edited. Sincerely, nim1980.**


End file.
